Moving On
by ILoveSawyer18
Summary: This is a story about Sayid and Shannon..it is taking place after "Numbers"
1. Moving on Part 1

This is taking place after "Numbers"

The day seemed to drag on forever. It had been hours since Sayid went to look for the french lady with Hurley, Jack, and Charlie. It was already nightfall and Shannon appeared worried. "He'll be ok,Shannon," Kate said approaching Shannon by the fire. "Im not worried," Shannon said blowing Kate off and walking away. But deep down Shannon was worried. She really cared for Sayid. It had been a long time since she had really cared for anyone.

**:FLASHBACK:**

_Shannon and three other girls eating lunch at a table in highschool,during their senior year. They are obviously popular._

_Blonde girl:_ "So, Shannon..What has that hot brother of yours been up to?"

"A..he's my step brother..and B...gross!" Shannon replied.

_Red haired girl:_ "All I know is that I would kill to be his step sister."

All the girls laughed while Shannon playfully rolled her eyes. Shannon soon turned her attention on a dark haired guy, someone she had never seen before. "Hey..who is that guy?" Shannon asked her friends."Im not sure..I think he's new," replied the blonde. Shannon continued to stare..

**-Science Class later on in the day-**

_Teacher:_ "This project will account for 1/3 of your grade. So this means you must work well with your partners or else you will fail..Lets see here..Shannon Rutherford, your partner will be...Shane Anderson."

Shannon's heart stopped..She was partners with the new boy.

_Teacher:_ "Ok students, get with your partners to discuss your projects."

As Shannon approached the James Dean looking Shane, she got butterflies. Shannon was not used to this. Shannon loved shopping and making fun of younger girls and dating football players. Could she really be attracted to someone like Shane? "Hey!" Shannon said with a nervous smile to Shane. "Look...I know youre popular and you think youre better than me but you will not mess up this project. I need a good grade if I want to get into a good college. So just go put on your makeup or something," Shane said. Shannon was stunned. She raised one of her eyebrows and said "I didnt think I was better than you...but now I do." Shane laughed...and than he paused..."My name is Shane by the way."..."Im Shannon..." They both smiled.

**:END FLASHBACK:**

_Standing by a tree Shannon staring off into the distance._

"Hurley got the battery," Michael yelled.

Hearing that Shannon knew they were back. She frantically searched for Sayid. She passed Jack sitting with Kate, and Hurley sitting with Charlie.

Just then, someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around. "Looking for me?" Sayid said with a smile. Shannon hugged Sayid tightly. "I told you I would be fine," exclaimed Sayid. Shannon just looked at him..."I...I knew you would. But I coudnt help but worry." Shannon and Sayid walked over to the fire. Shannon helped him remove his backpack. Boone stared at them from a distance.

The next morning the sun shined brighter than ever. Shannon went to look for Sayid at the hut where they were working on the translations. Sayid wasnt there but his stuff was. Shannon started looking through the papers to see if she could help out any further. While picking up the map, a burnt photo of a woman fell on to the table. Shannon picked it up and noticed that there was writing on the back. She saw Sayid walking over to the table and quickly put down the photo. "Worried about me again?" Sayid said with a smile. "I thought I might be able to help you with something," said Shannon. "Oh good. I would enjoy the company. Maybe you could..." Shannon cut Sayid off mid sentence. "Who is she?" she asked. "She,who?" said Sayid. "The girl...the girl in the picture..who is she?"

"Shes...shes no one," Sayid replied. "Dont tell me shes no one..She obviously means something to you because you are keeping the picture even after it has been burnt." Sayid was silent. "Sayid...talk to me," Shannon said,obviously upset. Still nothing from Sayid. "Fine," Shannon replied with tears in her eyes as she walked away.

**:FLASHBACK:**

"How do I look?" said Shannon staring at herself in the mirror. Her hair was done up and she was wearing an elegant dress..She was getting ready for the prom. "Well?" she said turning from the mirror. "Its a little too skimpy if you ask me."

"Boone?" Shannon said confusingly. "Shan, what do you want me to say? This guy is no good. You are so much better than him. He's just..he is just using you for your money," Boone replied. "Boone, I know youre worried. But me and Shane have been dating for a year. He loves me...and I love him..I feel like a better person with him...like...like Im important."

"Shannon. I think you are important," Boone replied. "Boone...its just not the same." Later at the Prom Shane could not stop staring at Shannon; he was in love. But something was obviously bothering him. "Whats wrong?" asked Shannon. Shane paused..."Oh..its just a family problem but its nothing to be concerned with...You are so gorgeous. This year with you has been amazing. I love you so much." Shannon teared up.."I love you too," she said while resting her head on his shoulder as they danced the night away.

The Monday after the Prom came really fast. But Shane seemed to be avoiding Shannon. Shannon finally caught up with him after lunch. "So do you want to tell me why you have been ignoring me?" Shannon asked. "Shannon...I just dont think this is gonna work anymore." Shannon started to cry. "What!" She said. "Look..pretty soon we will be going to college...and long distance relationships just dont work," said Shane. Shannon cried even more and than she grew angry. "How can you do this? How can you tell me on Saturday that you _LOVE_ me, and on Monday, break up with me?" asked Shannon. "I wouldnt expect you to understand," replied Shane. "Why! Huh...Why? Because Im just some dumb, rich girl? You said you loved me...dont you love me?" Shane hesitated..and than he replied "No." Shannon ran off and jumped into her car driving home. She ran inside with tears streaming down her face. "Shan? Whats wrong?" asked Boone. "You were right..you were right about him..He broke up with me," sobbed Shannon. Boone hugged Shannon and said "Its alright."

**:END FLASHBACK:**

Shannon sat by the fire..It was already night time and her and Sayid had not talked all day. Boone approached Shannon. "What are you sulking about now,Shan?" Boone said. "Its Sayid..He is hung up on this photo...and he wont tell me why," replied Shannon. "Shannon..you are such a hypocrite. How can you expect someone to be honest with you when you arent being honest with them?" Boone asked. "What are you talking about," asked Shannon. "Shannon...come on! We slept together...you are lieing to him about it. He may be hung up on some picture but what we did is much worse. If you tell him..yeah, you will be telling the truth..but do you really think he would want you still? I suggest you end things now." Boone walked away while Shannon sat there thinking about what to do. Later that night Shannon walked up to Sayid. "I dont want to talk about the photo,Shannon," said Sayid. "I just...I just want us to be honest with eachother,Sayid," Shannon told him. "It is too painful to talk about. Do you even know what its like to love someone? I dont believe you do." Shannon teared up and threw down a book that she was holding, and walked away. Sayid picked the book up. It was Shannon's diary. He opened it up and there was a note. The note read:

_Sayid,_

_These are all of my deepest thoughts and secrets. I have never shared them with anyone...Until now..I want to share them with you because I feel really close to you. I hope you will not judge me on my past, but on how I have dealt with it._

_Shannon_

Sayid continued to read.

**:FLASHBACK:**

_Four years after highschool is over..._

Shannon is walking down the streets of LA when a man with long,dark hair stops her. "Shannon? Shannon Rutherford? Its me...Its Shane Anderson." Shannon was stunned..."Wow, you look different. I havent seen you in forever," Shannon replied. "Yeah,I know...Hey..do you want to get some lunch?" asked Shane. "Yeah," said Shannon. After eating lunch for a while, Shannon asked Shane the question she had been dieing to know the answer to.."Shane, why did you break up with me?" Shane paused.."Shannon, lets not drudge up any old,bad memories." "No! No, I want to know...I _deserve_ to know," said Shannon. "Shannon, why? Why do you have to know? Its been four years," Shane asked. "Because...Because I havent been able to fall in love with anyone since you. You owe me this...please," Shannon said in a desperate manner. "Shannon...the day before prom my mom told me she had cancer. We couldnt afford the treatment and I didnt know what to do..but Boone...Boone came to me and told me that he would pay me anything to break up with you...anything! I had to Shannon, I had to..My mom needed the money..she would have died...you have to understand," Shane said in a sad way. "Im...Im not hearing this," Shannon said. "Shannon,please...please know that I didnt want to..I _had_ to...Look..I have to go..Im really sorry." Shane threw down money for the bill and walked away. Shannon sat there stunned. When Shannon arrived back at her house Boone was there. "How was your day,Shan?" he asked. "Good," replied Shannon knowing what her brother had done. "Thats good...Im going for a swim," replied Boone. Shannon knew just then that things would never be the same. She felt empty,alone,different. She wasnt the same since she found out..and Boone would realize that soon enough...

:END FLASHBACK:

To be continued...


	2. Moving on Part 2

Shannon awoke the next morning knowing that things would be different. Sayid had her diary. He would find out her thoughts, what she did...who she was. "Shannon, Im concerned about you," Jack said bringing Shannon out of the deep gaze she had been in. "Why? Im useless...no one cares about me," Shannon said staring off into the ocean. Without hesitation Jack replied, "Shannon, you havent been eating much lately..And I dont know whats going on with you personally but I think its safe to say that Boone cares about you..and from what I've seen...so does Sayid. I just dont want you to get sick from eating very little..So please...eat something.." Shannon gave a half smile and accepted the mixed fruit that Jack was holding. Jack smiled back and walked away.

Shannon watched the waves for a while but soon grew bored. She was so used to spending this time with Sayid that she didnt know what else to do. She had not seen Sayid all day and she knew why-he was avoiding her. He had found out what she had done and she knew he would never understand. Shannon walked around for a while until she came upon Claire. Shannon had never really taken the time to get to know Claire. Maybe it was because she was pregnant, or that Shannon had been busy doing her nails...Or maybe it was because by the time the the fake exterior of Shannon being a snob wore off, Claire had been kidnapped.

Claire was sitting alone, so Shannon spoke to her. "Hey, Claire...can I sit?" Shannon asked. Claire looked up from her notebook, surprised and excited to see someone taking interest in her. "Yeah,sure..Shannon, right?" Claire asked with a beeming glow on her face. "Yeah..." Shannon said with a smile..."Hows the baby doing?" Claire took no time to think, she responded with much excitement. "Oh, the baby is doing fine. Im a little nervous, ya know? Its like..right now Im just the pregnant girl...But soon I'll be the mom. Its a little scary, and exciting all at the same time." Shannon smiled. "Yeah, I can see how that would be scary. Do you think you will be able to handle it?" Shannon asked with concern and wonder. Claire smiled and said, "I dont know. I dont think anyone is born a good mom. I think...I think the child brings it out in you." Shannon smiled at Claire and a silence between them quickly followed.

Claire soon broke the silence by asking a question. "I hope Im not intruding. But how are things with you and Sayid?" Shannon lowered her head and tried to get through a sentence. "Claire...Do you think that two people can make it? Make it even when all the odds are against them, and they are complete opposites, and...and one of them did something that was unexcusably wrong..Do you think...Do you think they can make it through?" Claire thought about it for a minute knowing that the answer would give Shannon some insight on what to do. "Shannon, I know that some relationships dont work for this reason or that. And I know that sometimes the pride of one person can get in the way. But I believe that if a person truley cares about you, they will make it work. They wont care what you did in your past...because the love they have for you is too strong. I dont know what exactly happened in your past. But if Sayid really cares for you, he will put it behind him..And if he cant...If he cant, hes not the one..." Shannon started to tear up and replied, "Thanks."

**:FLASHBACK:**

_Shannon opens the door..Boone steps in the house..1 year after Shannon found out about Boone._

"You were supposed to come later," Shannon said as soon as Boone stepped into the small house. "You have any bags? Anything you want to take?" Boone asked. He was in a hurry..A hurry to get away. Shannon looked worried and replied, "You should come back." Boone quickly interrupted her and said "No,Shannon, we're getting out of this country. Is there anything you want to bring with you?" Shannon stood still..She knew that it was all about to come out..what happened in the past year...her conning him to get him back..it would all be out this very moment. "Whats the matter with you?" Boone asked with a confused look on his face..He really believed that Shannon wanted to get away. The two of them just stared at eachother while a man named Bryan walked into the house. He was holding a package and with his entrance he confused Boone. "Oh look at this," Bryan said walking over to Boone.

Boone quickly walked over to Shannon and grabbed her arm. "Lets go, please...Come on...We can go," he said. "Hey, mate..you dont get this yet, do you?" Bryan said with a smug look on his face. Boone quickly figured everything out. "You set me up..This whole thing was a setup," Boone said to Shannon upset and very angry. Bryan explained to Boone that Boone's mom had left Shannon with nothing once her father died. She was setting him up to get money. But that was not the real reason she was setting him up. She had lied to Bryan because he would never understand the real reason. "This isnt the first time,is it? Oh you've done this before you little bitch," Boone said to Shannon feeling hurt and betrayed. Shannon had done it before. Boone was the reason her true love left her, she had to get him back. But as more time went on, she was regretting it more and more. Bryan and Boone quickly broke into a fight with Shannon screaming on the side lines. Shannon jumped on Bryan to get him away from Boone and he finally stopped punching him. Boone looked at Shannon and walked out the door.

Later that night Shannon got drunk...She was upset with herself..What had she become? She knew it was wrong to con Boone..but she still did it..Eventually she ended up at Boone's hotel room.."Bryan took the money...hes gone," Shannon said while entering Boone's room...Boone was upset and happy that Shannon had gotten played. "I knew youd bring the money..I knew you would...because youre in love with me," Shannon said while in a drunken state of mind..She started to kiss Boone and he kissed back. The next thing she knew, she was waking up next to him...She knew what she had done..and she knew it was wrong. How could she ever let herself do this? She knew that it would come back to haunt her later on in life.. "Boone?" Shannon said with a timid voice. "When we get back to LA...you should just tell your mom that you rescued me again, just like you always do, and then we'll just go back." Boone looked confused..."Go back to what?" he replied.. "To what it was," Shannon said..Boone very angry replied, "Like its all up to you." Shannon knew it had to be all up to her..She knew that she had confused him even more..She had to be strong..and mean if she wanted him or her to get through this..."Get dressed." she said...

**:END FLASHBACK:**

To be continued...


	3. Moving on Part 3

**This is taking place after my 2nd chapter and it goes with the promo pictures for "Do No Harm"**

Shannon had butterflies in her stomach all day, but not the good kind. She was afraid of what it would be like when Sayid confronted her. She was also afraid that he would not confront her at all. The talk with Claire helped her out a little. She knew Claire was right. But Shannon wanted Sayid to forgive her for what she did so badly. Shannon knew there was nothing else she could do, so she decided to go to bed.

"Shannon...Shannon, wake up..Please come with me," said a voice to Shannon while she was sleeping. Shannon slowly opened her eyes and to her surprise it was Sayid. "Where are we going?" she asked. "You'll see," said Sayid. Shannon followed Sayid to the end of the beach where Sayid had set up a little picnic for them. There were flowers,a blanket and fruit waiting for Shannon. Shannon's face light up and she excitedly asked, "whats this for?" Sayid sat down and Shannon did as well. "I read the diary, Shannon," Sayid said. Shannon's face dropped, she knew she was about to hear it. Sayid continued, "To say that I was shocked and surprised would be an understatement." Shannon tearfully cut Sayid off and said, "Look Sayid..I can't handle this..I can't listen to you rip into me right now."

"Shannon,wait..let me finish," Sayid said cutting Shannon off. "You said before that you wanted to start a new life on this island...and I believed you...I still believe you..And..Well..I want to start a new life too..I can look past your past, if you can look past mine.." Shannon happily listened to Sayid as he continued, "Remember that picture? of the girl? Well...the girl's name was Nadia. She was the love of my life..and she was killed..killed because of me..I havent been able to talk about her until now." Shannon smiled and said, "I though you didnt want me to know about the picture?" Sayid gazed into Shannon's eyes and said, "Shannon..I know what you did was wrong..but reading this diary made me realize..that you aren't the same girl that you were..You were truthful with me..and I know that was hard..So I, in turn..was truthful with you..Not because I felt I had to be..but because I wanted to be...Shannon..I think I'm falling in love with you."

"I think I'm falling in love with you too,Sayid," Shannon said. Sayid caressed Shannon's face and leaned in for a kiss. It was the most passionate kiss that Shannon had ever received, because it was pure and true. Shannon rested her head on Sayid's shoulder and held his hand as they stared at the stars. The next couple of days were wonderful. Shannon had never smiled so much in her life. Shannon and Sayid spent every day together. They helped build the new raft, went swimming, worked on translations, and even stole a few kisses. But even though Shannon was loving the past couple of days, she had noticed that something was wrong with Boone. He was not talking to her at all. Her feelings for Boone were past anything romantic, but he was still her brother and she didnt want her only family to hate her. "Could he be jealous?" Shannon wondered. She had to find out.

Shannon knew that Boone went into the forest every morning. So the following morning, Shannon woke up and followed him. She followed him about halfway into the forest when he suddenly stopped.. "Why are you following me, Shannon?" Boone asked while turning to Shannon's direction. Shannon came out from the tree she was hiding behind and said, "I'm surprised you are even talking to me."

"Shannon, go back," replied Boone as he turned around without any hesitation. Shannon quickly grabbed Boone's arm and said, "No! Not until you tell me whats been going on with you lately." Boone looked at Shannon and said, "Shannon...isn't it obvious! I am in love with you." Shannon looked worried. "Boone...stop..you arent in love with me," Shannon said.. "Shannon..yes..yes, I am..I can't stop thinking about you." Shannon covered her ears, quickly cutting Boone off and said, "No...No...I'm not hearing this." Boone ran up to Shannon and pulled her hands away from her ears and yelled, "Shannon, you are hearing this! Why do you think I have been ignoring you lately? Do you honestly think its because I'm too busy! It's eating me up inside..seeing you with Sayid everyday..it kills me...But I _know_ you feel it too...you have to." Shannon started shaking her head no and started to cry. "No...no! Boone...stop...I'm in love with Sayid...please stop this," Shannon said. Boone started to cry and he started to seem desperate when he said, "Shannon..please...I have this deep pain...right here in my heart."

As soon as the word "heart" uttered out from Boone's mouth, and arrow flying from in back of Boone pierced straight through Boone's heart. Boone slowly looked down at the arrow sticking out of his body. Shannon's eyes widened and she started to cry. "BOONE!" she screamed in terror as she watched her brother's life fade away. Boone slowly looked up at Shannon. Gasping for air, he spoke his last word, "Shannon," he said as he dropped to his knees and hit the ground. Shannon started panicking as she looked at her dead brother.."I told him Shannon...I told him he had to move on," said a man's voice to Shannon.

Shannon panickly looked up at Boone's killer, "Locke!" she said. Locke continued, "Shannon..I did everything I could to get him to stop thinking about you..I hit him over the head, I tied him up, I made him busy with work..heck..I even had him kill you in his mind..but he just couldn't stop thinking about you..He just didn't listen."

"You're crazy!" Shannon screamed. Locke replied, "Am I, Shannon? You had sex with your brother who was in love with you and now you're currently in love with a man who tortured people for a living..and _Im_ crazy?" Shannon started to cry. "Boone was going to come between you and Sayid and I couldn't have that..I need Sayid on my side," Locke said.. "Your side! What the hell are you talking about!" asked Shannon.. Locke continued, "I can't tell you now..But hopefully you will be there as well...Now..I suggest you run." Shannon's eyes widened and she turned around and ran as fast as she could...

To be continued..


	4. Moving on Part 4

Shannon's heart was pounding as she ran towards the beach. Branches were scratching her and she even fell twice but she did not care. Her only thought was getting back to the beach...alive..She was out of breath and felt faint as she finally saw the sun peaking out from the trees. She knew she had made it once she felt the warm sand touch her feet. She ran as far as she could and fell to the ground. "BOONE!" she screamed as her head hit the sand. Everyone ran over to Shannon, Sayid was the first. As soon as he saw Shannon hit the ground, he sprinted to her. Sayid grabbed Shannon's face and cradled her in his arms while everyone circled them and stared. "Hurley, get some water...Kate, get Jack," Sayid said frantically. "Shannon...Shannon, can you hear me?" Sayid asked wiping the sand off Shannon's face. Shannon coughed and whispered, "Boone."

"What about Boone? Did Boone do this to you? Did he hurt you? Shannon, what happened?" asked Sayid who was panicked. "Here is the water," said Hurley handing Sayid two bottles of water. Sayid opened up a bottle and poured some water on Shannon's face and into her mouth. Shannon coughed some more. Jack immediately came rushing to Shannon, "Let me see her," Jack said pulling Shannon away from Sayid. "Whats wrong with her?" asked Sayid. Jack looked at Shannon for a second and said, "She appears to be dehydrated and exhausted. Hand me that water." Sayid handed the water to Jack. Jack started to pour the cold water on Shannon's dirty face while he slightly tapped her cheeks. "Shannon..Shannon..come on...Wake up for me," Jack said in his usual doctor voice.

Shannon slowly opened her eyes. "Locke...," she said. Sayid started to panick again. "Locke? What does Locke have to do with this? Did he hurt you? Or was it Boone? What happened?" asked Sayid. Shannon started to cry as she mumbled through her words, "No...no! Locke killed Boone...Right in front of me." Shannon looked up at Sayid and at everyone standing around her. Sayid looked up at Jack, while everyone else started to panick. "Its gonna be ok, Shannon," Sayid said as he held the tearful Shannon in his arms.

"Sayid...why do you have to go?" Shannon asked later on while Sayid was packing up his things. "Shannon," Sayid said as he touched Shannon's face, "I'll be fine." Shannon started to break down. The tears were flowing as she said, "Sayid, I dont see why you have to go..They have enough people going."

"Shannon, I already told you. I am their best chance at finding Locke. They need me," Sayid said in a stern voice trying not to let Shannon know he was worried. Shannon took a deep breath and said, "But...I need you more...I have already lost my brother..I can't loose you too...Sayid...I love you." Sayid kissed Shannon and hugged her as tightly as he could and said, "Shannon...I will be back." Sayid kissed Shannon's forehead to reassure her. He slightly grazed her hand as he started to walk away. Shannon held on to his hand as long as she could knowing that this may be the last time she would see him alive. Sayid ran and caught up with Jack, Hurley, Michael, Sawyer, Charlie, Steve, and the other guys. They were off to find Locke, and Boone's body..They were off to avenge Boone's death.

"How is she?" Jack asked as they made their way off the beach. Sayid looked back at Shannon while he said, "She is worried. How do you think you would be?" Sayid turned back around to the guys as they continued to walk. He told Shannon that he would be fine, but he really was not sure what would happen. He just knew that he had to come back alive...He had to come back to Shannon...

To be continued...


	5. Moving on Part 5

**I am very sorry to all that were reading my fanfiction..I have been really busy...But I have finally finished the story..This is the last chapter so I hope you all enjoy!**

Shannon did not know exactly how to feel..Her brother just died right in front of her and the man she loved could be in trouble...But being Shannon, she had to pretend she was strong..Even if no one saw her.. "Shannon..I am very sorry for your loss," Sun said approaching Shannon.."But do not worry..Sayid will be fine..I am sure." Shannon looked at Sun as tears filled her eyes..She wanted to scream...She wanted to cry...She wanted to tell Sun she could not be sure what would happen..But all she could do was smile and say, "Thanks." Sun rubbed Shannon's back and started to walk away.."Shannon...if you need anything..I am here," Sun said as she turned her back and headed towards the water..

In the jungle, Sayid was determined..He had to find Locke..He was running faster than any of the men and Jack could see that his feelings for Shannon were affecting him..."Sayid! Sayid," Jack called out..."Sayid...slow down," Jack said... Sayid replied, "There is no time to slow down, Jack..Locke may be...who knows where..We have to find him." Jack quickly responded, "And we will find him...but you must slow down." Sayid looked at Jack in a 'You cannot tell me what to do' sort of way..."You can slow down all you want...But I wont," Sayid said in a stern voice...Sayid continued to run while the rest of the guys looked at eachother and quickly followed behind..

Back on the beach, Shannon took Sun up on her offer..Sun was washing some of her clothes when she saw Shannon approaching..."Sun...Are you free?" Shannon asked Sun while the tears started to flow.."Yes...I am free..What is it,Shannon?" Sun replied...Shannon started to break down..The tears would not stop flowing..."I just...Im so scared, and sad, and confused..I lost Boone..I cant lose Sayid...and...I need someone...I just...I just dont want to be alone right now.." Shannon stopped talking and just kept crying..Sun was not close with Shannon but she did what any woman would do in that position..She hugged Shannon and just let her cry..

Back in the jungle, Sayid and the others quickly found Locke..He was standing by a cliff...Just looking off.."John Locke!" Sayid yelled out..Locke slowly turned around with this big grin on his face..."I didnt know if you would ever find me," Locke quickly replied..."Why did you do it, John?" Jack quickly chimed in...Locke scratched his head for a minute to make it seem like he was thinking...But he already knew the answer.."The island told me to do it...I had to," Locke said in a very serious voice...Sayid started to grow angry..."Oh...the ISLAND told you to do it? Well..The 'island' is telling me to kill you...Do you think I should listen?" Sayid said yelling at Locke...Locke laughed a little and said, "Now..Sayid..Don't be foolish..the island is telling you no such thing...and you know it...By the way...how is Shannon?" Sayid knew that was the last straw..He reached for the knife he had in his back pocket when all of the sudden the infamous monster made a loud noise..All of the guys started to run but Locke just stood there...He had come in contact with the monster before and it did not hurt him..He was not afraid..The other guys were too afraid to look back and kept running..Sayid ran as well, but he knew Locke would get what was coming to him...Whether it was from the monster...or him..

While the other guys ran, Locke stood and waited for the monster...He thought the monster would give him something...He did kill Boone and thought that maybe the monster and the island were both happy with the sacrifice..But to his surprise, the monster was not..Locke saw the monster heading his way and knew this thing was out for his blood..But there was no where to run..Locke decided to take a leap of faith and well...take a leap...He jumped off the cliff hoping that the island would save his life..It didn't...Locke fell high off the cliff and landed straight on some rocks peeking out from the water..He was dead instantly...The monster quickly went back to where it came from...

Sawyer was in front of all of the other guys when he suddenly tripped over something..It was Boone..All of the guys just sat there for a second looking at his lifeless body..They had lived with this man for almost a month..and now he was gone..They knew he deserved a proper burial so they all pitched in and carried him back to the beach..."You guys go...I don't hear that thing anymore and I want to find Locke," Sayid said quickly turning around..."Sayid...its not safe!" Jack yelled..."Dont worry about me...I will be fine," Sayid replied as he went running back to where he was...

Shannon and Sun were sitting at the beach staring into the ocean when they saw the guys bringing back Boone...Sun ran up and hugged Jin and Shannon went up to see the guys...She started to cry and touched Boone's face.."Where is Sayid?" Shannon asked the guys..."He went back to find Locke," Sawyer said..."What! No...why didnt anyone go with him!" Shannon asked as she was crying..Sun held Shannon's hand, she knew Shannon needed a friend..."Shannon...listen to me..Sayid can take care of himself...he will be fine," Jack said in his usual calming voice..The guys put Boone down gently on the beach so Shannon could say her goodbyes..."Do you want me to go away?" Sun asked Shannon..."No..Please dont...I could use a friend," Shannon replied..

Sayid ran back to the cliff where he had left Locke..He looked down and saw Locke's lifeless body..He knew what had happened..Karma came back for Locke in a big way..But Sayid could not think about Locke..he had to get back to Shannon..He ran as fast as he could...It was practically dark when he got back and the others were preparing the funeral for Boone...Shannon sat on the beach by herself waiting for the funeral to start..and waiting for Sayid...Out from the trees she saw Sayid...She quickly got up and ran towards him..Her arms wrapped around him so fast that he couldn't even catch his breath...Shannon started to cry..."I am so glad you are ok," Shannon said while crying...She looked at Sayid while he wiped the tears from her eyes.."Shannon..I will always be here for you..I love you...and I am not going anywhere." Sayid held Shannon for what seemed the longest time..They knew they had Boone's funeral..and her dealing with his death was not going to be easy..But they were going to do it together...

On that fateful day when Shannon boarded Oceanic Flight 185, she did not know what was going to happen..She did not know that the plane was going to crash, or that she would be running for her life, or that her brother would die..But everything happens for a reason...Although the events leading up to this moment had not been easy, Shannon was finally with the man she loved..She was finally with her soul mate...She was finally...moving on...

The End!


End file.
